Ryuu Tsubasa/History
History Early Life When Ryuu was young he wanted to always be a pirate even though his father wanted him to be a marine. Even with his father and his older brother and always picking on him and say that he couldn't be a pirate he followed his dream and left him on his journey. Some time after he left his father went after him to bring him back home. Ryuu had to fight several opponents sent out by his father. 7 Water Arc Ryuu was shipped in Water 7 buying materials for their hardware when sees members of CP9 passing through town and sees that they were talking to Nico Robin one of the Straw Hat Pirates logo Ryuu decides seguilos due to hate the CP9 and all that surrounded them. Ryuu decides to join the Monkey D. Luffy to rescue his nakama Nico Robin due to knowing who she is and why he attacks along with Kuro S. Akira, Riku Di Cielo, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji and Tony Tony Chopper Franky's house because they have attacked Usopp. Enies Lobby Arc When they arrived at Enies Lobby Ryuu shows to members of CP9 and lele ends up fighting the Marines who were there. Due to be tandos Ryuu conseguio not easily move to have used his devil fruit to make way and go to the members of the Straw Hat pirates who were inside the building fighting counting the members of CP9. After rescuing Nico Robin Ryuu says goodbye to everyone and says he will see again soon. Thriller Bark Arc On a normal day as Ryuu was traveling leisurely he is faced with the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah on his ship Thriller Bark and end up facing him losing his shadow and is forced to walk in the dark part of the sea or else disappear into ashes. Later, the Straw Hats show him accompanied by Brook who had also lost his shadow. Entering the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates Ryuu presents to everyone asking them to help defeat Gekko Moriah and says he would repay them that favor or even if it costs him to life. When you eventually find Oars and fight with him Ryuu shows his devil fruit for them to end up being impressed with him and after the fight Luffy invites him to join his crew. Whitebeard War Arc After the Straw Hats were sent away by Kuma, Ryuu ended up in the G6 Marine Base. By order of Vice-Admiral Khaos, Ryuu was arrested and prepared to be executed. As he was in jail, he over heard a few navy officers talking about Vice-Admiral Khaos leaving for Marineford for the execution of Portgas D. Ace. After hearing so many stories of Ace from Luffy, Ryuu believed that Luffy would go and try to save him, prompting him to come up with a plan. After faking an illness, Ryuu tricked to soldiers into opening his cell, where he incapacitated them with his head and slowly unlocked his kairoseki handcuffs. He then snuck into the boat that was meant for Vice-Admiral Khaos, took out the crew, and waited for Vice-Admiral Khaos to board and left for Marine HQ. As they were half-way to the HQ, Ryuu took the chance and killed Khaos and his men and threw them overboard, continuing on to Marineford alone. Later Life After the breakup of the Straw Hat Pirates Ryuu married Nami having three children together and he went on to form his own crew the Pegasus Wings Pirates. After the defeat of the Yonkous and the World Government was defeated and formed from nothing Ryuu joined the group formed by his former colleague Akira the 5 Gods in the new world due to having been stronger.